


Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

by WarwomanWay



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smiles because she knows she won't have to live a day without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

_He's dead._

Its easier to let go knowing that this time he wouldn't be coming back.  _Coming back for her,_ Tosh thinks hopefully. She can feel Jack shift her just a fraction of an inch, but its not Jack's eyes that's looking back at her.

"We're in a fine fix this time." The voice that's not Jacks tells her, and Tosh can't help to smile.

 _Such an Owen thing to say._ The smile on her face gets wider. Owen holds out his hand. "What do you say we get out of here?" 

There is nothing more she wants then to take the offered hand, but so many questions swarm I'm her head. 

"Don't worry about them." Owen urged her. "They'll be fine...eventually." 

This Owen, Tosh decided was more at peace. This time there was no hesitation.

She sealed her fate as she took his hand. 

No longer being cradled in Jack's arms she realized that they were standing in a place she had never seen before.

"Where are we?"

"Does it matter?"

No she supposed it didn't, she was with Owen after all, now she didn't have to go through the rest of her years without.

They could finally be together in the way they were meant to.


End file.
